The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems having a plurality of base stations and a mobile station, and in particular to the cell search process performed by the mobile station. The present invention is suitable for use in spread spectrum systems, and in particular in wide band code division multiple access (W-CDMA) systems, and it will be convenient to describe the invention in relation to that exemplary, non-limiting application.
In W-CDMA and like wireless communication systems, a mobile station can receive a number of radio signals transmitted from several base stations—each serving a separate cell within a service area—via multiple propagation paths. A cell search process is carried out by the mobile station to synchronise the mobile station with a base station of a cell prior to transmission of traffic data, such as voice data.
The standard cell search process involves three steps, namely slot synchronisation, code-group identification and frame synchronisation, and long scrambling code identification. During slot synchronisation, the mobile station uses a primary synchronisation code continuously transmitted in a primary synchronisation channel to acquire slot synchronisation to a cell. During the second step of the cell search procedure, the mobile station uses the synchronisation channel's secondary synchronisation code to find frame synchronisation and identify the code group of the cell found in the slot synchronisation step. During the third step of the cell search procedure, the mobile station determines the exact primary scrambling code used by the found cell.
In a W-CDMA mobile station, it is sometimes necessary to perform a cell search of all supported radio channels to try to find downlink signals from all visible cells. W-CDMA radio channels are specified on a grid with a resolution, or channel raster, of 200 kHz (in the case of the UMTS Standard). The standard cell search process carried out by existing mobile stations is to progress through each possible radio channel and perform a full cell search process on each one. The cell search process therefore takes a significant time and the resulting full band scan may take several minutes. Moreover, the standard cell search process requires significant processing power and time, which occupies resources that may be required for other processing functions and consumes power in the mobile station.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a cell search process that ameliorates or overcomes one or more disadvantages of known cell search processes carried out by mobile stations in wireless communication systems.
It would also be desirable to provide a cell search process that is rapid, and minimising the processing power and energy requirements of a mobile station.